


I Believe You

by TheCaitalloWrites



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alien Abduction, Episode: s02e05 Duane Barry, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaitalloWrites/pseuds/TheCaitalloWrites
Summary: From my tumblr:I was just rewatching “Duane Barry” and “Ascension”, and I was struck by something or rather someone I’d never really took notice of before.When Barry releases the female hostages, there’s one woman who approaches him before leaving and says, “I just wanted to say I believe you.”What’s her story?--This is my attempt to tell what might be her story.





	I Believe You

She knew the phenomena the two men were describing. The loss of time. The paralysis. The tests. Oh God, the tests. She knew all about it. She thought maybe she should speak up, but she was too afraid.

When the electricity had gone out and the bright light flashed, she had cowered even more. As terrified as she was of this unhinged man with a gun, she was even more terrified of _them_.

Her memories were incomplete, disrupted and scrambled. Sometimes she even doubted if they were real. Sometimes she thought she was just going crazy. She wondered how this man could remember so much of his encounters. Then, she realized that the memories were probably what had snapped him. Maybe she was better off with the mere snippets of horror her mind held onto. God, was she looking at her future in this man? Would this be her someday?

Maybe she'd be better off if he did shoot her. Then, why did she fear for her life so? She didn't want to die. God, she didn't want to die, even if it meant more half-remembered suffering in the future.

Their conversation had gone quieter, and she could not make out their words over her own heart pounding in her ears. She thought maybe she heard the man in the paramedics uniform say to "let the women go", but she dared not to hope. She ran a hand across her tear-soaked face, and she rocked slightly.

When the man with the gun told them to get out, she hesitated. _He needs to know he's not alone; he needs to know you believe, that you know._ She trembled as she approached him. The woman beside her silently urged her to leave, but she needed to say this. "I just wanted to say I believe you."

She truly did believe him, for whatever that was worth. She wondered if him hearing that would make any difference at all; it probably wouldn't. She left the building, but in her mind she would stay there for quite some time.


End file.
